Outcast Love
by AkaiLoveAoi
Summary: Di negerinya, kasta hadir menjadi sebuah batas. Ia, Naruto, terlahir bukan sebagai orang yang berada. Begitulah takdir bermain dengan garis nasibnya, bagaimana bisa ia bertahan di tengah kejamnya hidup? (Apakah kekuatan cinta yang berada di sekelilingnya cukup untuk itu?). [akan] slash pair, [mungkin] SasuNaru. [coba baca dulu, hehe]. Review, please?


_**Outcast Love**_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

 _Warn_ : AU, OOC, _typos_ , Slash Pair (?)

* * *

 **Bagian 1**

* * *

.

.

Menurut mu, bagaimana bila garis hidup seseorang sudah ditentukan sejak lahir dan tidak dapat diubah selamanya? Contohnya, bagaimana jika kau terlahir sebagai keluarga miskin—dan kau tidak bisa mengubah kemiskinan keluarga mu, bahkan para keturunan mu nanti. Anak-anak mu, saudara mu, cucu mu…

Bagaimana jika itu terjadi pada mu? Aku bertanya-tanya kira-kira apa jawaban mu…

… apa kau akan pasrah dan menerimanya?

.

.

.

 _atau mati-matian menolak dan ingin mengubahnya_?

.

.

.

.

Nama ku Naruto—hanya Naruto, tidak mempunyai nama belakang untuk disandang. Nasib membuat ku tidak memiliki keluarga, aku tidak tahu siapa ayah dan ibu biologis ku. Yang aku tahu, dahulu ada sepasang kakek dan nenek yang mengurus ku sejak kecil—setidaknya begitulah kata orang-orang. Hingga umur ku lima tahun, nenek itu berpulang terlebih dulu. Ia meninggal karena sakit yang aku tidak tahu apa namanya. Seringkali nenek batuk-batuk saat malam hari dan dengan sabar kakek merawatnya dan memberikan segelas air hangat untuk melegakan tenggorokannya. Hanya itulah yang dapat kakek lakukan.

Apa daya? Uang untuk membeli obat kami tidak punya, pun untuk makan susah setengah mati. Apalagi untuk menebus biaya tabib. Lebih baik uang itu dipakai untuk membeli sayur, kata nenek.

Aku dan kakek tinggal di sebuah—entah ini layak disebut rumah atau tidak—bangunan dari kayu. Hanya ada satu pintu dan satu jendela yang lebih sering di tutup karena banyak nyamuk yang menghampiri saat sore menjelang malam. Kakek ku bernama Jiraya dan semua orang memanggilnya begitu. Rambutnya putih dan panjang, aku sering berbaring di surainya karena ketebalannya membuat ku merasa tidur di atas bantal—empuk sekali.

Kakek adalah seorang pedagang kayu bakar. Ia mencari ranting kering di hutan untuk kemudian dijual ke kota karena katanya banyak orang-orang kaya yang malas mencari kayu ke hutan. Namun di musim dingin saat usia ku 12 tahun, kakek meninggal dunia juga karena sakit. Lagi-lagi, aku tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli obat atau mengecek kondisi kakek ke dokter.

"Tidak usah, Naruto," ujar kakek sambil berbaring di kasur tipis dan selimut pendek yang menutupi. Ia menatap ku dengan alis menyatu namun sendu, ada kilat sedih di matanya. "Lebih baik kau cari makanan. Obat bisa menyusul. Tidak usah khawatir,". Begitu terus yang ia katakan saat aku menemaninya mengobrol.

Dan saat ia pergi menyusul nenek, aku tinggal sendiri tanpa seorang pun yang menemani.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin dengar cerita, Naruto?" Jiraya bertanya dengan nada pelan namun pasti pada suatu malam, ia menengadah menatap langit, berusaha menghitung bintang yang terpajang. "Cerita apa, _jii_ - _san_?" balas Naruto dengan mata berbinar penasaran.

Jiraya menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya, menyuruh Naruto untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Laki-laki muda itu memangkas jaraknya dengan Jiraya, orang yang ia panggil sebagai kakek.

"Apa kau tahu, Naruto—di tempat kita tinggal ini… ada suatu aturan mutlak pada tiap orang-orangnya," Jiraya mulai menuturkan cerita. Ia merangkul Naruto, mencoba membuatnya lebih santai. Si pirang mengerjap bingung, berusaha mencerna kalimat sang kakek. "Aturan…?" beonya mengambang. Naruto memandang kakeknya penuh tanya. "Apa itu, _jii-san_?" kembali ia melontarkan pertanyaan. Dirinya yang bertubuh kecil menyandarkan diri pada badan Jiraya yang gempal dan berotot, berusaha menyamankan diri saat mendengarkan omongan milik Jiraya.

Kakek itu mulai membuka mulut, "Sistem kasta," ujarnya dengan raut serius. Namun mimik tersebut luntur karena detik berikutnya Jiraya mengeluarkan senyuman yang konyol. " _Maa_ , mungkin ini terlalu awal dan memberatkan untuk mu, Naruto, hahaha,". Si laki-laki yang dimaksud menggeleng-geleng keras, menolak untuk menutup telinga soal ini.

"Beri tahu saja!" tuntutnya karena sang kakek sudah terlanjur membuatnya penasaran. Ditatapnya Jiraya dengan air muka yang keras—serius dengan kata-katanya.

Jiraya menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Naruto, menatap iris biru itu teduh. Tangannya yang merangkul tubuh kini ganti mengelus surai jabrik sang cucu, perlahan-lahan berusaha membuat nyaman. "… _Jii-san_ , apa itu kasta?" karena sang kakek tak kunjung angkat bicara, Naruto memilih bertanya duluan.

"Kasta itu…" sejenak ia berhenti dan berpikir, kalimat macam apa yang harus ia buat agar Naruto mengerti arah bicaranya. "Seperti peringkat," tuturnya. "Kau tahu Naruto, di dunia ini— _ya_ —bahkan di negeri kita, terdapat berbagai macam orang bukan?". Si pirang hanya mengangguk, setuju dengan perkataan sang kakek.

"Lalu?".

"Karena ada berbagai macam, dibuatlah kelompok-kelompok supaya pengaturan lebih mudah dilakukan," lanjutnya. "Makanya, dibuatlah sistem kasta,". Jiraya bercerita pada Naruto, berusaha menjelaskannya dengan baik agar laki-laki muda itu mengerti. "Kau mau dengar lanjutannya?". Si bocah belia mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Kelompok paling atas adalah _kizoku_. Mereka terdiri atas tuan tanah, aristokerat, keluarga bangsawan dan keluarga raja. Mereka bisa memiliki semuanya, mereka dapat memperjakan pelayan, mendapatkan makanan terbaik bahkan membeli lahan petani,".

Mendengar penjelasan Jiraya membuat Naruto takjub, "Wow—enak sekali! Mereka sangat beruntung!" ujarnya. Jiraya mengusap puncak kepala si pirang, mencoba memberi pengertian. "Memang! Namun, seseorang dari _kizoku_ harus bisa menjaga dan melindungi orang-orang yang mengabdi padanya," tuturnya lagi.

"Begitu? Lalu, apalagi?" tuntutnya.

"Di bawahnya ada _matsuro_ , yaitu para pendeta dan abdi negara seperti polisi, pegawai kerajaan dan tentara,". "Tugas mereka adalah melayani _kizoku_ dan melindungi rakyat. _Matsuro_ sangat diidolakan banyak orang karena tugasnya yang sangat mulia,".

"Setelah _matsuro_ , ada _eigyou_ yang merupakan para pedagang dan pebisnis yang memasok bahan pangan kita. Merekalah yang mematok harga-harga barang di pasar dan mengaturnya agar semua orang mendapat bagian,".

"Yang paling bawah adalah _tsutome_ ,". Jiraya berhenti sebentar, menarik napas lalu membuangnya pelan-pelan lewat mulut. " _Tsutome_ adalah mereka para pekerja kasar, buruh tani dan budak. Mereka mengabdi entah pada tuan tanah atau pedagang sebagai seorang pekerja,". " _Maa_ , biasanya sih— _tsutome_ tidak begitu beruntung…".

"… seperti kita?" sela Naruto, manik birunya berkaca menatap Jiraya meminta jawaban. "Apa… kita adalah _tsutome_?". Sejenak, pupil Jiraya melebar karena terkejut akan pertanyaan laki-laki belia itu. Namun ia tetap menjawab,

"… ya, mungkin saja,". Sungguh jawaban yang mengambang, pikir sang kakek. Naruto menyandarkan lagi kepalanya ke tubuh Jiraya, ia memajukan bibir memberi rengutan seolah tidak menerima kenyataan.

" _Matsuro_ benar-benar keren," katanya dengan nada pelan. "Bisakah aku menjadi _matsuro_? Aku ingin menjadi _matsuro_!".

Sejenak, Jiraya berpikir bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki belia itu. Ia memilih untuk menggeleng, menunjukkan kenyataan pahit pada sang anak. "Kita terlahir seperti ini. Kemungkinan berubah sangat sedikit," tutur Jiraya, namun kemudian ia melanjutkan sambil mengelus surai-surai pirang milik Naruto.

"Tapi, bila ada keluarga _matsuro_ yang ingin mengangkat mu sebagai anak mereka, kau bisa menjadi seorang _matsuro_ ," dirinya mencoba memberi pengertian, berharap Naruto tidak salah mengartikan cerita yang baru saja ia tuturkan. Sejenak, ia berusaha menghibur hati Naruto yang sudah terlalu banyak menanggung beban bahkan sesaat setelah anak itu dilahirkan. Diri mana yang tega membiarkan anak itu terkatung—termainkan oleh takdir?

Setidaknya ia sudah membeberkan bagaimana aturan hidup di tempatnya bekerja.

.

.

Jiraya memilih memberi tahu karena tidak yakin kalau nanti-nanti ia akan sempat bicara lagi. _Dan itu benar terjadi di kemudian hari, kan?_

 _Ia meninggalkan Naruto di dunia yang kejam—_

— _kejam pada sosok yang ia anggap sebagai pelita kecilnya_ ,

pada Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Nama ku Naruto—tidak memiliki nama belakang untuk disandang. Pada usia duabelas tahun, kakek meninggalkan ku dan pergi menyusul nenek. Di tahun ketiga berpulangnya kakek, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat yang sudah membesarkan ku dan memilih untuk mengadu nasib di kota—mencoba peruntungan yang bahkan belum pernah ku perhitungkan sebelumnya.

Aku sekadar coba-coba, siapa tahu aku bisa jadi orang kaya, pikir ku. _Maa_ —mungkin tidak perlu kaya, yang penting bisa makan, memiliki baju layak dan tinggal di rumah yang nyaman. Bekal ku dari desa hanyalah beberapa bongkah kentang sisa kebun belakang rumah, air minum yang ku tampung, uang yang tak seberapa serta modal nekat yang sudah ku tumpuk sejak lama.

Bunyi dari sepasang sandal usang milik ku menggema sepanjang jalan. Langkah ku terseok tanpa derap karena rasanya sepi sekali kalau aku berjalan dengan teratur. Tidak punya teman bicara sepanjang jalan berbaring sebentar di emperan adalah bagian dari perjalanan ku ke pusat kota. Hari demi hari tidak berlalu begitu saja.

Ada saja halangan yang berkunjung—padahal aku tidak meminta. Ada saja rintangan yang menuntut ku untuk kembali pulang, tidak lanjut berjalan lagi… padahal aku tidak ingin kembali.

Aku ingin berubah, aku tidak ingin terus seperti ini!

" _Usaha keras bisa mengubah jalan hidup mu, Naruto_ ,", begitulah yang selalu kakek katakan pada ku. Sekecil apapun usaha yang kau lakukan pasti dapat mengubah hidup mu ke depannya—sedang jika kau hanya diam, pasrah dan membiarkannya berlalu, ya sudah—ia akan begitu terus, selamanya. Sampai kau mengucapkan selama tinggal pada dunia.

Kalimat pendek kakek seolah-olah menjadi percikan api di dalam sumbu lilin ku—yang akan terus menyala walau kecil cahayanya dan sedikit hangatnya. Tapi ia akan terus ada… takkan gentar oleh angin badai sekalipun—

— _oh, benarkah begitu_?

.

.

"PERGI KAU! DASAR KASTA BAWAH! MENYINGKIR DARI TOKO KU!" hujatan tanpa saringan keluar dari mulut orang-orang berkemampuan—yaitu mereka yang dapat mengelola uang dan mengamati kemauan konsumen. Para pedagang yang datang, menetap maupun hanya sekadar singgah lalu pergi lagi, dengan buntalan-buntalan karung berisikan barang dagangan atau gerobak kereta kuda dengan sayur-mayur yang segar, baru dibawa dari gunung.

Tangan mereka menyapu kasar kaum-kaum yang hanya bisa menadahkan tangan meminta belas kasih. Dengan nada tinggi, mereka mengusir dan mengeyahkan—namun dengan suara lembut mereka merangkai kalimat indah untuk bicara pada orang-orang berbaju licin, yang datang ke toko dengan kereta berkuda hitam dan sepatu yang mengkilat karena disemir.

"Apa aku harus memiliki kuda putih supaya diusir dengan lembut?" pikir Naruto asal-asalan sambil melirik iri. Ia bergumam pelan agar tak didengar oleh bapak tua yang baru saja menghardiknya tadi. Dia yang menyebut kalau Naruto adalah _kasta bawah_. Naruto menjatuhkan tatapan tajam pada toko yang kini ramai oleh pembeli. Sang pemuda kemudian buang muka dan berjalan menjauh.

Terlahir bukan dari keluarga yang memiliki segalanya—bahkan Naruto bertanya-tanya, sekarang apa yang ia punya?

Ia adalah _tsutome_ —ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang bawahan, pekerja kasar dan buruh pembantu. Begitu terus, sampai ajal menebaskan sabit maut ke batang tenggorokannya. Apa ia takkan pernah merasakan pakaian yang hangat? Atau rumah dengan kasur yang empuk? Atau daging renyah yang berbumbu?

Entahlah, ia tidak akan tahu kalau Naruto tidak mencoba.

Jawaban Naruto adalah tidak menyerah—setidaknya belum saatnya untuk menyerah. Usianya masih lima belas tahun. Kalau kemampuan seseorang ada dalam batas 60 tahun, maka ia masih memiliki tigaperempat kehidupan kosong—bagaikan kertas putih yang haus akan tinta hitam. Ia akan menulis kisahnya sendiri, bahkan kalau disana akan ada tinta merah, biru, hijau, kuning—

— _terserah_.

* * *

Malam itu, si pemuda pirang duduk bersandar di sisi samping sebuah tembok dari toko yang telah tutup. Ada sela diantara dinding, sepi dan gelap. Takkan ada yang sadar kalau ada dirinya di sana yang menumpang tidur. Ia tidur berbantal tanah dan beratapkan langit, suatu keindahan yang hanya bisa dinikmati oleh mereka orang-orang yang kurang beruntung.

Ah, mungkin ini hiburan dari Yang Kuasa. Ia melayangkan senyum pada langit, menatap taburan bintang yang menggantung, kemudian meringkuk berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Beberapa menit berselang, rasanya Naruto telah mendapatkan bunga tidur saking lelapnya menutup mata. Lalu, ia merasakan tubuhnya terguncang, digoyang-goyang secara perlahan—namun makin lama makin kencang sehingga Naruto terbelalak dan terjaga. Dengan tidak rela ia meninggalkan mimpi indah yang sempat menghampiri.

"… Hei… kau baik-baik saja?". Fokus mata Naruto belum kembali. Ia berusaha menangkap wajah orang yang menegurnya dengan bantuan cahaya bulan yang tidak seberapa.

"Syukurlah! Ku pikir kau sudah mati—ya ampun!" seorang pria, kalau Naruto boleh menerka. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidur, lalu terduduk sambil mengerjapkan mata. Di depannya berdiri seorang pria tinggi, dengan rambut panjang yang diikat ke belakang. Ia membawa lentera yang temaram, lalu didekatkannya pelita itu ke wajahnya sehingga Naruto bisa melihat orang itu dengan jelas.

"Nama mu?" tanyanya dengan senyum tersungging di bibir. Si pemuda ragu untuk menjawab pada awalnya, "… Naruto, saya Naruto," akhirnya ia jawab pula. Pria kembali tersenyum, lalu ia berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya dengan lentera tetap ada di tangannya.

Ternyata, pria itu mengajak Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Ia bilang bahwa ia akan memberikannya tempat untuk tidur, jatah untuk makan dan pakaian yang layak. Naruto sangat senang—tentu saja. Namun pada langkah berikutnya terselip rasa ragu yang membuatnya berhenti untuk berjalan.

" _Ano_ … sepertinya tidak perlu, Tuan," ujar Naruto dengan suara kecil—bagaimana pun, ia masih sadar bahwa peringkatnya di masyarakat adalah kelas terbawah. "Saya menghargai kebaikan Tuan… tapi saya tidak punya apapun untuk membalasnya," dari pada memperpanjang masalah, bukanlah lebih baik ia menghilangkan masalah itu dari awal? Ia tidak bisa membayangkan berapa uang yang harus ia miliki untuk mengganti biaya makan, pakaian dan tempat tidur yang akan diberikan.

Pria itu menoleh melirik pemuda pirang yang tengah menunduk karena tidak enak pada dirinya. "Balasannya tidak perlu dalam bentuk materi," katanya, lalu melanjutkan langkah yang sempat terhenti. Naruto kembali mengekor tanpa bisa menyela lagi, rasanya tidak sopan untuk pergi diam-diam—melihat niat baik sang pria yang telah membangunkannya.

Mereka masuk dari pintu samping sebuah toko yang tutup. Naruto melihat lentera-lentera yang menyala, mereka tergantung di langit-langit ruangan. Ada beberapa meja bulat dan meja tinggi yang panjang. Pria itu memintanya untuk duduk di kursi tinggi, lalu ia memberikan secangkir minuman. "Apa ini?" tanyanya penasaran. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini ia melihat larutan selain air minum. Warnanya coklat namun bening, mengepul dan beraroma menyenangkan.

Pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum ia menjawab, "Itu teh, ya ampun!". Ia benar-benar tergelak saat mendengar si pemuda bertanya mengenai minuman paling umum sedunia itu. Bagaimana bisa Naruto tidak tahu?

"Saya belum pernah meminum ini sebelumnya…" kata Naruto, memandangi pantulan wajahnya di atas larutan teh itu. Ia mengendus kepulan uap halus dari cangkir tersebut—tercium aroma yang benar-benar baru baginya. Ya… ia tidak pernah mencicipi minuman selain air yang direbus di atas tungku, paling maksimal ditambah jahe sebagai pengusir dingin saat malam datang.

"Hei, minumlah. Kalau sudah dingin tidak enak," kata pria itu menyadarkan pikiran Naruto yang sempat melayang. Ia menengadah memandang laki-laki itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Eh—saya boleh meminum ini?" ia bertanya pertanyaan retorik. Pria itu membuang napas kasar dan terkikik geli, "Tentu saja boleh—kalau tidak, untuk apa aku menyajikan ini untuk mu?". "Ta-Tapi saya tidak punya ua—".

"Ssst! Sudah, minum saja dulu. Masalah itu belakangan!" katanya memotong perkataan si pemuda. Naruto kemudian mengambil cangkir keramik itu, memegangnya dengan hati-hati karena ia tahu itu pasti benda mahal yang kalau lecet sedikit saja pasti tidak akan cukup terganti bahkan kalau ia menjual dirinya—oh, itu berlebihan.

Ditempelkannya mulut cangkir itu ke bibirnya dan perlahan-lahan larutan teh menyentuh lidahnya. Oh—ia mengecap rasa manis di ujung lidahnya. Suhunya hangat dan rasanya ringan, ia minum beberapa teguk. Cairan teh itu tersisa setengahnya setelah ia berhenti sejenak. Ah, menyegarkan.

"… enak," gumam Naruto lalu melirik pria itu sambil tersenyum. "Ini enak," kali ini senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Pria itu memangkas jarak, kemudian meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas surai-surai pirang milik Naruto. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sejenak, "Padahal hanya teh manis, hahahaha," ujarnya. " _Maa_ , kau bisa minum itu sesuka mu nanti. Sekarang, ikut aku," lanjut pria itu.

Ia berjalan keluar dari balik meja tinggi itu, menuju sebuah pintu dengan irisan kaca yang terselip di tengah-tengah daun pintu. "Oh ya… tolong lepas sendal mu," peringatnya. Dilihatnya pula kalau sang pria melepas sepatu miliknya. Mereka berdua pun telanjang kaki. Lorong yang ia lalui tidak memiliki penerangan yang cukup, namun Naruto tetap tahu kemana pria itu melangkah. Kemudian mereka berhenti di depan salah satu pintu kayu. Pria itu mengeluarkan kunci—dan membukanya.

Tampak seperti sebuah kamar, Naruto tahu karena ia melihat kasur di ujung ruangan. Ia masih diam mengamati ruangan itu saat pria itu berucap, "Kau akan tidur disini mulai sekarang," ucapnya nyaris seperti titah. Kemudian tangannya menggesek korek, api yang muncul ditaruh ke lilin di dalam lentera tancap di dalam kamar. Digoyangkannya korek itu sehingga apinya mati, "Lanjutkan tidur mu, Naruto. Besok kau harus bangun pagi," ujarnya sambil menuntun pemuda itu ke ranjang.

Berkat dorongan sang pria, ia dengan terpaksa duduk di atas kasur tersebut. Ah sial, ini sangat berbeda dengan alas tidur yang selama ini ia gunakan. Hanya sebuah tikar tipis yang mencegah bajunya untuk kotor terkena tanah, bantal pun ia tidak punya. "Tuan—apa ini tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya ragu.

Pria itu berbalik lalu mengulas senyuman, "Tidak apa—oh ya, jangan panggil aku tuan. Nama ku Umino Iruka—kau bisa panggil aku Iruka," ujarnya.

"Um… Iruka- _san_ …?" panggil Naruto lagi, sebelum pria itu melangkah keluar kamar. "Hm?".

"Mengapa… Iruka- _san_ baik sekali pada saya?" tanya Naruto. Dari balik iris birunya tersirat rasa bingung dan keheranan—entah apa yang takdir rencanakan lagi sehingga secara mendadak ada orang baik yang memungutnya seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa menyimpan rasa bingungnya lama-lama… ia putuskan untuk bertanya.

Pria itu hanya menjawab, "Aku pikir tidak ada alasan untuk berbuat baik kepada sesama manusia, atau bahkan hewan dan tumbuhan. Itu semua adalah naluri alamiah manusia, menurut ku,". "Dan bahasa mu, tidak usah kaku begitu—pakai 'aku-kamu' saja," lagi, ia menambahkan. Kemudian pintu tertutup dan ruangan itu seketika terasa senyap.

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur—ah gila, rasanya benar-benar nikmat. Tulangnya terasa sangat santai, kepalanya nyaman dan tubuhnya hangat saat ia menyelimuti badan dengan kain yang ada di atas kasur. Apakah ia boleh—dan pantas menikmati ini semua? Dirinya yang seorang _tsutome_ … apakah ia boleh merasakan fasilitas ini? Baginya ini terlalu mewah.

Hatinya masih bertanya-tanya mengapa pria bernama Iruka itu menolongnya, membangunkannya yang tertidur di tepi tembok di malam hari. Bukankah seharusnya mereka yang memiliki toko tidak peduli dengan orang-orang kelas bawah sepertinya? Kelas mereka berbeda bukan? Apa ini dibolehkan?

Ribuan pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya membuat Naruto menyerah. Ia memejamkan mata dan menenggelamkan diri dalam bunga tidur yang tadi tertunda.

.

.

.

— _berharap bahwa pikiran naifnya benar-benar terjadi. Iruka pasti orang baik, kan?_

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Bersambung**_

* * *

Halo, minna-san~ Jumpa lagi dengan Ao di cerita baru. Mohon dimaafkan kalau Ao malah nulis _story_ baru bukannya lanjutin yang masih ngegantung disana (jemuran kali? wkwk) Oke, pokoknya Ao tulis ini karena sayang aja gitu kalau menguap sia-sia, siapa tahu jadi tempe kan? (Lah apaan sih, receh) Nggak-nggak, siapa tau jadi bagoes gitu ceritanya hehe.

Mungkin akan _slow-update_ , maaf sekali /nangis/ bisa juga nggak hehe, tergantung kapan inspirasi akan menghampiri atau tidak. Ide cerita ini muncul pas aku baca materi tentang Sistem Kasta hahahaha, jadi pengen coba bikin gitu. _By the way_ , itu nama kasta yang aku bikin murni fiksi jadi jangan dicari /ketawa/ karena kalian nggak akan nemuin apapun wkwk, dan itu cuman sekadar terjemahan dari bahasa Indonesia ke Jepang, jadi yah... gitu /apaan/

Oke, udah panjang saya berceloteh /halah/ Jangan lupa untuk _review_ , komen-komen aja atau PM, di _follow_ atau _favorite_ (maunya wkwk) terserah aja hehehe, biar cerita Ao lebih berkembang lagi, oke?

Sankyuu!

AkaiLoveAoi


End file.
